Don't Go Breaking My Tooth
Summary In the "Don't Go Breaking My Tooth" episode Miley breaks a tooth eating her favorite snack, peanut butter pickle. She ends up having to go to the dentist. She tells her dad that she will go to the dentist but it doesn't go well. Plot This episode starts with Miley and Roby Ray watching a show called Tasty Treats. Miley is eating her favorite snack, peanut butter and pickles, when she gets a piece stuck in her tooth. When Robby Ray tells her to floss, she answers with, "Why would I do that when I have a perfectly good fork here?" Then, she starts getting the seed out with a fork, which then gets stuck. When she pulls it out, her tooth breaks off, and a part of it lands on Jackson. Miley ends up having to go to the dentist. At first she wishes to do it by herself, so Jackson takes her. When Miley gets scared, he begins teasing her only to end up scaring a young girl. Miley is then informed that she will be seeing a substitute doctor named Dr. Froman because her usual dentist Dr. Reynolds is on vacation. She has always liked Dr. Reynolds because he wore kitty ears and said, "Open your MEOWth!" It turns out that Dr. Froman isn't the best with kids, but Miley manages to try to work with him after he starts to get frustrated. Unfortunately, she gets freaked out when she sees the shot needle (it looks a lot bigger to her than it really is), and she says "Yeah right nice to meet ya" and she runs away, not telling her father later. She then comes home, telling her father she has been brave and that he got her to be on Tasty Treats She is excited about this, but with her tooth, she isn't too sure about it. She arrives at the show with Lola and Robby Ray, and tries some hummis, and continues to eat it. Though when the chef refuses to give her some more and eggs her on to eat one of his "delicious" crunchy snacks, she inhales, takes a bite, then exhales, with a loud scream. Robby then takes her to the dentist, where she is still scared and says she's still a kid. But Robby implies "Everyone grows up at different times." Then it is shown Jackson is playing air fighter-pilots with an 8 year old. He "claims" that he destroyed the ship, in which both Jackson and the kid yell "DAD!" And Miley replies "Well, some people do." Meanwhile, Oliver tries to become a vegetarian to impress Joanie, but Rico tries to drive him crazy by selling meat. At the end of the episode, it seems like Oliver is singing about Joanie, but since she told him she doesn't care if he eats meat, he made a rap about meat. Trivia *Tim Mcillrath is from Rise Against *The episode's name is a pun on the song "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" By Elton John and Kiki Dee. *Leigh-Allyn Baker makes an appearance as the co-host of Tasty Treats and would later be on the show Good Luck Charlie as Amy Duncan. Category:Season 3